<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anger Is My Only Vitality by SkizzzleKilledGod</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140676">Anger Is My Only Vitality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkizzzleKilledGod/pseuds/SkizzzleKilledGod'>SkizzzleKilledGod</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Her Syndicate Name Is Nemesis, Jack Manifold Needs A Hug, Jack Manifold is traumatized, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Nihachu deserves so much more, Nihachu is traumatized, Niki | Nihachu Needs a Hug, Short Story, Syndicate Nihachu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:49:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkizzzleKilledGod/pseuds/SkizzzleKilledGod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Niki and Jack run into each other again but now? They are so.. different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anger Is My Only Vitality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing over the glass barrier that surrounded what L’manburg once was, was the once team rocket of their stories. Two people who once were abused by the ashes of the country they stood on, two victims who once sought to kill to find a reason for their trauma. But time moves quickly and people change, they now stand there, 10 feet apart, barely recognizing each other.</p><p>“Doesn’t… doesn’t some part of you still want to kill him?” Jack’s question made him seem so vulnerable. He was still clinging to the hope of her agreeing with her, of her coming back to kill the blonde child that destroyed his whole life. The blonde child that once was his friend.</p><p>Like Niki once was.</p><p>“Jack,” Niki softly spoke, her blue eye softening at the frazzled male in front of her, she softly reached out but ended up stopping herself nearly immediately. Jack seemed like frightened prey, one wrong move would make him run off. “I’ve moved on and found people to rely on. I don’t need to kill Tommy, Jack.” There was a long pause of silence as they looked at each other. “I’ve started baking again.”</p><p>The response filled Jack with fury and frustration. How dare she find something else now? How dare she have the ability to move on when he couldn’t? “He's a threat!” Jack scoffed at her in disbelief, his glasses had knocked down to the lower part of his nose making Niki endure his hellish glare.</p><p>“There are far greater threats tha-”</p><p>“No-”</p><p>He had cut her off mid-sentence but Niki spoke louder. “There are far greater threats than Tommy! The egg is taking over the world, taking our homes and families; the prison is an inhumane cage that tortures its inmates; every other person is trying to kill us, Jack! We can’t just focus on Tommy anymore.”</p><p>Jack fell silent as he finally took a good look at Niki. </p><p>Nemesis stood tall, her once chaotic hot pink hair was now soft and laid gracefully on her shoulders. She had left behind Wilbur’s coat, now wearing a beautiful and long cloak attached to her shoulders. Niki was once a quiet girl, one that let others speak over her. But that bravery was always there. The reason it shined now though, was because she had an environment to finally flourish. </p><p>Niki took a glance at Jack, the tension had just thickened between them but she stood tall. She showed him that she was no longer one to allow others to speak over her. Niki was going to be loud. “Jack. There are far more important issues than Tommy.”</p><p>“Since when are you an anarchist?” He sarcastically snarled at her, Jack was trying to regain his composure. It wasn’t fair after all, Niki would never understand.</p><p>“Since the men who wrote our laws started our wars.”</p><p>Silence, what does one even say to that? Niki still didn’t understand how the only reason he was still alive is this sole reason. But her reasons were more than justified, not that she needed to justify herself anyway. “Niki I have to.”</p><p>“I know, I know.”</p><p>They once were the team rocket of the world. But it never would have lasted.<br/>
Niki needed people to lean on.<br/>
Revenge was the only thing keeping Jack alive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Was this Story just me gushing about Niki? Yes but her character is so cool and she is so cool ahh.</p><p>This is just a short story filled with tiny little headcanons and I have Syndicate brain rot :]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>